


Just the Way You Are

by SongOfMarbule



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/pseuds/SongOfMarbule
Summary: Ignis loves the boy who loves too much.Was his modest heart worthy of him?





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breotch08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breotch08/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my darling Bre, whose kindness and support means more to me than she will ever know. <3

To Ignis, Prompto was an enigma.

On some days, he felt a bit like a scientist, studying a rare specimen from afar. He’d known Prompto for many years at this point, but it was only recently that he’d been presented with the opportunity to really _know_ him, on a more personal level. Every day Ignis was in awe of how very _different_ Prompto was from everyone else he knew. Something about him just… stood out.

And it wasn’t just his appearance; with his tousled yet neat golden hair that shone in the sunlight just right, bouncing lightly with every bob of his head. The way his violet-blue eyes glowed against his pale visage, skin decorated with various shades of dotty freckles was indeed unique, but that wasn’t why Ignis had found his mind occupied with thoughts of Prompto as of late.

The more time Ignis spent with Prompto, the more he fell in love with his personality.

Optimistic. Energetic. Friendly. Personable.

He was like a magnet; Prompto drew others to him naturally. And yet, most of the time Ignis felt that the two of them were situated on opposing poles. Ignis and Prompto were like cats and dogs, black and white, sugar and salt. At first glance, the odds of them ever becoming friends had been slim to none, but by some miracle they’d fallen into an acquaintanceship anyway.

A friendship was more than Ignis could ever ask of him, but that left the other matter, the one desire he truly longed for, unobtainable, impossible.

Currently, their next destination was the Rock of Ravatogh. As Ignis drove, he listened to Prompto chat with the pair residing in the backseat. Wearing no seatbelt as usual, Prompto was completely turned around without a care in the world, laughing and cheerfully telling another one of his stories. At this point, Ignis had long since given up on providing a standard safety lecture, finding that it would just fall on deaf ears like always, so he let it pass.

He had no idea what Prompto was prattling on about, and normally he would be able to tune him out, but today he found it impossible to clear his mind and concentrate on the road.

Prompto Argentum.

Ignis often asked himself: just how was it possible for someone to be so charming?

How was it possible for someone to be so cheerful at all hours of the day, even first thing in the morning when he himself was still feeling the pull of fatigue? How was it possible for one person to possess the ability to brighten the room with a lazy smile and a “‘Sup, guys?”, without so much as even _trying_? How was it possible for someone to possess a heart so kind, so selfless, that they were able to fall in love with someone after just a mere glance?

Ignis just did not understand at all.

It wasn’t that Ignis held Prompto’s frivolous heart against him - far from it - but when the energetic young man hopped about, orbiting around their small entourage while spouting off about Cindy this and Aranea that, it was a tad perplexing. Prompto had met Cindy a grand total of one time, in a purely professional manner - and now he wanted to marry her? Then there was Aranea, whom they’d only met twice and she’d hardly spared Prompto a glance - and now he was wondering what her favourite food was?

Prompto really did have too much love to give.

Ignis, however, did not.

He had a perfectly portioned amount of love to give. It was sealed in a modest little vial, hidden deep down in the chambers of his heart. It had remained dormant and untouched his whole life, as empty as a clear night sky, until he’d come to know a certain someone. These last few months, it had started to fill up, a slow drip that rained down from the Milky Way of enrapturing stars. Now, it contained the exact amount of love to give to exactly one person; one whose visage resembled the starry night sky.

How could one offer such a precious vial to the person who harbored an entire warehouse of vials of their own?

He knew it was foolish to have these feelings. After all, Prompto was not only best friend to the prince, who in turn doubled as his own pseudo-family member, but he was now also his comrade. To harbor such feelings for a partner in battle, as well as a friend, well, there were no other words to describe it but foolish.

And yet, his vial remained full, on the verge of overflowing were it not for the secure cork wedged in its opening. But the longer it remained sealed, the more rattled it became, the fizzy contents erupting in bubbles that dared to evict the cork from its residence.

That night, when they’d arrived at the caravan just outside of the Rock of Ravatogh, said vial was at its limit.

As Ignis took the lead towards the caravan, Prompto was suddenly there in front of him, a skip in his step as he insisted on ‘sullying the real estate’ with his own boots first. Gladiolus and Noctis remained outside, setting up the table and chairs in preparation for dinner, leaving himself and Prompto to their own vices.

Prompto wasted no time getting himself comfortable.

“Heeeeey, this bed’s actually pretty damn comfy!” he called from down the short corridor. As Ignis peered around the corner to investigate, he saw Prompto sitting on the edge of the mattress, bouncing on its surface lightly.

“Now, now, we don’t want to risk popping a spring before we even have a chance to settle down for the night,” tutted Ignis. He thought his tone was fond, but the harsh grunt to follow from his companion suggested otherwise.

“Aw, c’mon, dude. I was barely even touching it,” Prompto complained, hopping to his feet instantly, as if the bed had sparked him off of it.

Right then, Ignis felt the mood shift. He hadn’t intended to ruin Prompto’s fun - the words had just slipped from his lips like a fall on the ice. What was it that compelled Ignis to nag him so much? He knew it would have taken much more than a little bounce to damage the bed… then why did he say it?

Ignis fell silent as he turned his attention to the kitchenette. He inspected the oven, ensuring it was in working order, testing the knobs and hinges on the door. Just as he reached for his cooking utensils, Prompto’s voice startled him.

“Duuuude,” Prompto said in awe. Apparently, he had been opening and closing every cupboard he could find in the place, doors hanging open or half closed around them. In his hands sat an old-looking pile of papers, bound by a disintegrating spine and pages that fluttered with each turn.

“What did you find?” Ignis asked curiously.

Prompto held up the book, the cover faded from age, but still legible. “Captain Coeurl,” he crooned. “I used to have this comic book when I was a kid. I think I even had this exact issue! What’re the odds, huh? Oh, man. This is bringing back so many memories.”

Ignis’ lips twitched in a small smile. “What luck,” he said, turning back to the oven. While he readied himself for cooking, he heard the sound of cautious yet excited fingers continue to flip through the book, the occasional “Sweet” and “Ohhhhhh man” uttered under Prompto’s breath.

“Enjoying yourself?” Ignis asked as he set a pot on the burner.

“You have no idea,” Prompto mused. “Okay, but get this. Captain Coeurl was actually ahead of its time.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, like. The villain, the Malicious Malboro, wasn’t actually ‘malicious’ at all. Turns out the dude was just misunderstood. And had a body odour problem.”

“I see.”

“So he lashed out at the world and, like, Captain Coeurl always tried to see things from his perspective and helped him through it. What other comic book heroes even _do_ that?”

“I wouldn’t know,” said Ignis, setting his mixing spoon down on the cutting board.

“There’s this one story in here that I read about a thousand times when I was a kid. Captain Coeurl goes swimming, and---”

“Is swimming an unusual past time for Captain Coeurl?” inquired Ignis.

“Dude, Captain Coeurl is electric. If he gets wet he becomes _dangerous_. Water conducts electricity and stuff, y’know?”

“Ah.” Ignis reached for a potato.

“So anyway, he---” Prompto carried on, and while Ignis began to chop the pile of vegetables on the counter, Prompto abruptly paused mid-thought.

Silence.

Did something happen?

Ignis glanced over his shoulder. “He what?” he coaxed.

Prompto let out a harsh breath, ending in a reverberating lip noise. “Ehhhh, nevermind,” he murmured. He sat on the edge of the small table not far from Ignis, comic book laid across his lap dejectedly like a beached whale. “You probably couldn’t care less about this stuff. Sorry if I’m bugging you.”

…

‘Bugging’?

Had… he given off the wrong impression?

“Prompto, it isn’t that I don’t care. It’s more that I’m not well versed in the subject,” Ignis explained smoothly. “However… that doesn’t in any way mean that I’m not enjoying hearing about it. Please, do continue. I insist.”

The smile Prompto gave him right then dared to shoot that cork right out of his vial.

Prompto picked up from where he left off. And he talked. And talked. And talked. Ignis was a bit lost, what with all these coeurls and malboros and some sort of spinoff called ‘The Caped Catoblepas’ thrown in there for good measure, but despite drowning in this new information, he didn’t mind some confusion. Ignis loved listening to Prompto speak. His enthusiasm was infectious; and as the evening continued on, Ignis was intrigued to learn more about this superhero universe. Prompto was more than happy to educate him, teaching him the ins and outs while they stood across from one another at the entrance to the RV, long after they’d all eaten dinner.

Once the conversation began to die down, Prompto leaned back against the counter and smiled sheepishly. At this point Ignis’ feet had started to hurt, so he’d sat down on the ledge adjacent to the door, watching Prompto with a warm smile on his face.

“Ahhh… sorry. I’ve been talking your ear off all night,” Prompto said, rubbing at the back of his head with his hand.

“Nothing to apologize about. I’ve been enjoying our chat,” Ignis said fondly.

“Oh yeah? Well, that makes two of us.” Prompto shifted from one foot to the next. “Heh… guess we should consider getting ready to hit the hay now, huh?”

The current time and following logic would agree with Prompto’s suggestion, however, Ignis felt reluctant. As a thought crossed his mind, he began to silently debate with himself.

Would it be selfish?

Could _he_ be selfish?

“Actually, Prompto…” Ignis trailed off. His eyes lowered and he cleared his throat, then he adjusted his glasses’ position on the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah?” Prompto asked innocently.

Ignis’ heart ached. A longing formed in his chest, one that twisted and turned along with the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Was it really all right to ask?

Would the boy who had so much love to give, gift some time to the man who loved just enough?

While he watched Prompto, he studied his kind expression; the way his thin eyebrows rose just a little in anticipation. His freckled cheeks, lightly dusted with a hint of flush; the way he subtly bit his bottom lip, a nervous habit Ignis had observed in the past.

Wait.

Nervous?

Prompto... was nervous?

Why?

Ignis had his fair share of nerves, too, but he still felt compelled to bring his idea to fruition, regardless of what his apprehension told him.

“Would you like to accompany me for a walk?" Ignis asked slowly, trying his best to appear composed and professional as he always did, when in actuality he felt anything but. “I understand it is getting late. However, I thought it might do us some good to partake in a short scout of the surrounding area. We still have some time before the daemons emerge, and with Gladio and Noct preoccupied at the moment, I felt that perhaps you would---”

“I’d love to,” Prompto answered quickly. His eyes widened, perhaps in surprise of his own outburst, then his cheeks went from a light flush to beet red in seconds flat. “I mean… yeah! Sure! Totally!” He waved his hands around in front of himself. “I could go for a walk. Breathe in that fresh air, stretch those legs, burn off those calories. Heck, thought you’d never ask.” He grinned, then gestured towards the RV door. “Shall we?”

Ignis nodded, rising to join him.

...He hadn’t been rejected.

So far, so good.

A walk. It was simple; a normal act that two platonic friends could partake in with no risk of giving off the wrong impression. The ‘scouting the area’ was a last minute excuse, but it appeared to work in Ignis’ favour. Ignis intended for the whole event to be innocent; after all, Prompto had feelings for Cindy. And Aranea. It was just a walk. A friendly walk, and nothing more.

He did his best to ignore the redundant ache in his chest as he let Prompto talk his ear off once more.

“Anyway,” Prompto interrupted himself, after they’d been walking for quite some time. They’d done a perimeter check, then, as per Prompto’s suggestion, the pair decided to climb some of the rocky ledges, checking out the lower plateaus near the base of the mountains nearby. “I feel like I’m hearing nothing but my own voice tonight and it’s, uh, a little embarrassing. How’re you doing, Iggy? Tell me all about the Igster, what’s going with Ig.” He playfully tapped Ignis’ shoulder as he circled around in front of him, moving his hands behind his back.

Ignis chuckled. “I’m doing fine, Prompto. Thank you for asking.” The way Prompto’s feet had a skip in his step was rather endearing, the boy keeping it up even as he was walking backwards.

“Yeah, I got that. But like… how are you _really_?” Prompto asked. “I feel like you and I don’t get a lot of chances to hang out one on one. And it’s a shame. I like talking to you.”

Ignis took a small breath. “And I you,” he returned.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Huh.” Prompto turned back around, slowing so he could walk at Ignis’ side again. “Well, that’s good to know. Sometimes, I really do have trouble trying to figure out whether you actually want me around or not.”

Ignis stopped walking. “What gives you that impression?” he asked calmly.

“Oh no, don’t get me wrong! It’s just that… well…” Prompto stopped walking as well. He puffed out his cheeks, then blew a breath that emptied his lungs entirely of air. “I dunno. Me and you. We’re like…”

“Opposites?” Ignis offered.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess that’s one way of putting it.”

“Ah, but you know the old saying. ‘Opposites attract’. Just because we seem like an unsightly pair, doesn’t mean we can’t or won’t get along. In fact, it’s quite the contrary, Prompto.”

“...oh yeah?” Prompto asked, his pitch heightening.

“I really do enjoy your company,” Ignis clarified.

Silence passed between them again.

Had he been too forward?

Too honest?

He turned his head, just a little, to catch a glimpse of his companion. Prompto appeared to be deep in thought. He was biting his lip again, this time full-on chewing on it, fingers fiddling with one of the many bands that decorated his wrist.

“...I enjoy your company, too,” Prompto said at last. His voice was barely audible, a whisper that joined the light breeze that passed them by right then.

“You do?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah.”

“Why is that?”

Prompto snorted. “I, uh. I just… do?”

“I always thought that I would be the type to bore you.”

“No way dude. You? Boring? As if. I think you’re like… the coolest person ever? And not only that, but you’re just… really kind, too. You’ve got… a nice smile. It, like, melts away the impression of ‘icy, aloof guy’ that I used to have of you, back when we first met. I know better now.”

Ignis’ heart raced.

Was he misinterpreting this conversation?

Or was it merely another friendly topic, between two friends, and nothing more?

Ignis… had no idea.

“I’m glad,” he said softly.

Prompto’s lips quirked in another smile. “Hey, Iggy?”

“Yes, Prompto?” Ignis’ words hung in the air like a fishing line in water. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting for an answer.

“I actually think you’re really… great.”

Ignis wasn’t sure what came over him right then, but his nerves suddenly broke free. They tensed his muscles, they made him sweat, they made his body give the faintest of trembles as he tried desperately to keep himself composed. But try as he might, his nerves then attacked the most important part of him: his vocal chords.

“Oh, come now. I can’t be all that great,” Ignis said quickly, glancing away as he played with the cuff of his glove. “After all, if I was, you’d do nothing but prattle on about me all the time, much like you do Cindy and Aranea.”

…

More silence.

Ignis didn’t dare look over at Prompto.

He’d blown it.

He wasn’t even sure what ‘it’ was, but. He’d blown it.

“Oh,” was all Prompto said.

Ignis exhaled slowly. He had to apologize; but what was he even apologizing for? Stating the truth? Pointing out the obvious? It wasn’t like he was fibbing, or saying something completely ludicrous. But still, it had felt wrong to do so regardless.

“Heh… well…” Prompto began. He kicked the toe of his boot against the ground. “Y’see… About that…”

Ignis glimpsed at him from the corner of his eye.

“The thing is, uh. Like. I… think they’re both awesome. Really awesome. I mean, Cindy’s got so much talent, y’know? And she helps so many people every single day. I really admire her.”

“I see,” Ignis said.

“And Aranea, well… she’s Aranea. Her lancework is incredible, and the way she never holds her tongue just adds to her overall badassery. She’s kinda everything I wanna be.”

“Mmnn,” hummed Ignis.

“But…”

“But?”

“But… I… don’t… have any feelings for them.”

Ignis turned his head to look at him straight on.

“You don’t?” he asked, almost suspiciously.

“Nope.”

“Then why do you say such colorful things like, and I quote, ‘My Greasemonkey Goddess’, and ‘She could step on me anyday’?”

Prompto turned red again, and Ignis swore he saw the ever so subtle flinch. His fidgeting was in overtime now, the wristband practically halfway down his hand. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

“You don’t know?” Ignis repeated.

“I dunno, it’s hard to explain. It’s like… I feel like… I have to say stuff like that because… it’s what everyone expects me to say.”

“I don’t follow.”

“I know it’s dumb. But like, half the stuff I say is just me exaggerating,” Prompto continued. He pivoted on his heels, then started to pace. “Honestly, I think it’s a case of me just…”

“Overcompensating?” Ignis suggested.

Prompto seemed to deflate. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Overcompensating.”

Ignis watched him calmly.

“I… don’t actually… like girls. In… that way,” Prompto added under his breath.

Ignis stared.

“There’s… actually someone else that I like, but, uh, I didn’t think I’d ever have a chance in hell with them. So instead I pretended to be enamored with the girls we’ve met to try and make myself forget, and so no one else would catch on because _damn_ , the last thing I need is for everyone to have one more thing to make fun of me for.”

“Prompto…” Ignis murmured.

What could he say? He didn’t know what to say. But he felt guilty for shifting the conversation to this topic; one that he never would have guessed would distress Prompto this much. He had to remedy it; he had to change the subject. But how?

“Sorry!” Prompto yelped. He held his hands up in front of himself, as if he were surrendering to an enemy. “Sorry, it’s just---”

“I like you,” Ignis blurted out.

Prompto nearly stumbled over a ridged edge of the rocky ground beneath his feet. “ _What_?” he squeaked.

“I’m saying that I like you,” Ignis repeated. “And I apologize if this confession is sudden and causes you any grief, but I felt I could not keep it inside any longer.”

Prompto stared at him, wide-eyed, as if he’d just seen a ghost.

Ignis had made a mistake.

More silence fell between them. Ignis couldn’t quite place the mood, but to him, it felt sour. Ignis had to fix this. He had to. He—-

“Well, shit,” Prompto whispered. He held his hands in front of himself, an indecipherable expression on his face. “Guess I was putting up a front for no reason, huh?”

Then, time stopped.

Prompto… was he implying what Ignis thought he was implying?

He wouldn’t find the answer to his question quite yet, because next he felt a light tap to his shoulder and the brush of Prompto’s breath against his ear.

“Bet you can’t catch me,” Prompto said, taking a step back from him. A grin spread across his face, and with a clap of his hands, he was gone.

“Prompto?” Ignis called, watching as Prompto suddenly peeled off in the opposite direction. “Prompto! Where are you going?”

“Catch me if you can!” Prompto called over his shoulder.

Ignis then found himself cast as one of two lead actors in a film, doing their own stunts in a fast-paced chase scene down the base of the mountain. Ignis nearly tripped once or twice, kicking rocky debris in his wake, but eventually managed to gain on Prompto, his long legs giving him the advantage. He laughed brightly as Prompto blew a raspberry over his shoulder, the joyful sound foreign to him as if it had been born from someone other than himself.

Laughter.

When was the last time Ignis had ever laughed quite like this?

Had he ever?

Ignis didn’t know.

In a last ditch attempt to throw Ignis off his trail, Prompto veered off in another direction, heading straight for the hot springs. Ignis predicted his strategy, gaining on him in record time. As Prompto laughed, Ignis reached for a wrist, stalling Prompto to a halt with a skid of his boots.

“Caught you,” Ignis huffed, out of breath from their little workout. “Well played.”

Prompto, also breathless from their impromptu exercise session, waved his free hand in the air with another laugh. “Yep. Looks like you got me, Mr. Scientia.”

Ignis pulled Prompto’s wrist, a gentle tug that led Prompto to a closer proximity to himself. “Shall we become jogging partners?” he asked lightly. “That was rather exhilarating.”

“Heh… yeah. I’d be down for that,” Prompto replied. He slid his wrist free from Ignis’ grasp, only to take his hand in his own instead.

Then, their eyes met.

Even in the darkness, Ignis could see that brilliant blue, glimmering in the light of the stars above. Those blue pools of tranquil ocean, daring to pull him under.

“Hey,” Prompto said softly. “Since we’re here…” He gestured to the hot springs in front of them. “Wanna take a quick dip?”

Ignis regarded the water. Normally, he would never agree to such a thing; they were technically in public, and they had no towels to dry off with. That, and it was late; though Ignis wasn’t sure why he was considering that as an excuse. The fact that it was dark outside was actually to his advantage in this situation. He had no reason to refuse.

“Good idea, Prompto,” Ignis replied. “I think that would be perfect after our long day, wouldn’t you agree? To soothe the muscles and relax, I imagine we will wake tomorrow feeling well rested.”

“Totally,” Prompto agreed. He slowly let go of Ignis’ hand, and with a final glance at his companion, took a step away and began to undress himself.

Ignis turned to give Prompto some privacy while he had a last minute internal debate. Ignis was never one to show skin around another; to appear indecent, even around a friend, was something he liked to avoid at all times.

However, it was now dark outside.

What would be the harm?

Shedding his clothing gingerly, Ignis swallowed the last of his nerves in favor of moving forward. Prompto was already in the water, giving little noises of approval as he sank into the steaming abyss. The water was hot - hotter than Ignis had predicted - and they fogged up his glasses instantly. Setting them aside on the ground above him, he blinked a few times before he turned his sights to the night sky above. He was… far too shy to look at Prompto directly. He knew Prompto harbored self esteem issues deep down, but he sure never let anyone else on to that fact… he seemed to have more confidence than Ignis did at this moment.

“Mn… this feels so good,” Prompto moaned happily. “Damn. Good idea, self.”

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed. “This feels lovely.”

The sky above them was clear, decorated with glittering stars; the air around them felt cool on their skin, providing the perfect contrast to the burning hot water they’d sunk into. Ignis could feel his muscles relaxing at a rapid rate. He was guilty of having a sore back most days, no thanks to all of the driving he did on a regular basis, but not once did he ever complain.

“So… you said you liked me,” Prompto said idly, after some time had passed. He sat on a step-like ledge in the water, his body submerged up to his chest as he leaned against the wall.

“That’s right,” Ignis replied.

“What... exactly do you like about me?”

“Now, if I went on to state every item on the list, I’m afraid we would never make it back to the caravan,” Ignis replied easily.

Prompto shifted in the water, the surface giving a miniscule splash from the motion. “Are we really in that much of a hurry?” he whispered.

...

‘Prompto Argentum’.

Where could he possibly begin?

Would it be strange for him to reply with ‘everything’?

Ignis took a slow breath. “Prompto,” he said gently. “Allow me to put it in simple terms; I like you, just the way you are.”

Prompto sniffed. “That’s, uh. Pretty vague?” he said lightly. “Kinda broad, don’t you think? That can mean a lot of things.”

“Precisely. I like everything about you. I like you… just the way you are,” Ignis repeated.

When Prompto didn’t reply right away, Ignis stole a glance; Prompto was looking up at the stars, getting lost amidst the glowing canopy of beauty, just the same as Ignis was right then.

“All right,” Prompto said at last. “I’ll… I’ll take that.”

Ignis remained still, even as Prompto shifted closer to him in the water.

“The feeling’s mutual, by the way,” whispered Prompto.

Ignis swore he could feel Prompto’s heartbeat reverberating in the water; or was that his own? Their two hearts, beating as one, building up a small tsunami in the spring. The mental image alone was enough to put a smile on his face. Ignis spent what remained of his courage on reaching for Prompto’s hand beneath the water.

Prompto’s fingers instantly locked between his own.

Ignis then felt a soft touch to his cheek; it happened so quickly, he hardly had a chance to acknowledge it.

“Thanks… for today,” Prompto murmured. “I had a lot of fun. And… it was… really great… to spend time with you. Honestly, if someone had told me this morning that today would end with me in the hot springs with Ignis Scientia, alone, well, I’d tell them that they’re nothing but a load of hooey.”

Ignis’ laugh bubbled from his chest. “If there’s anything that’s ‘hooey’ around here, it’s the fact that you can’t seem to believe that this is happening. Though I do have to admit that that feeling is mutual for me, as well. It’s been lovely, Prompto. I... enjoy your company very much, and wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here with you.”

Prompto made a soft noise in the back of his throat, then smiled a smile that no describing words could bring justice to.

Ignis had been wrong. This whole time, he had been very wrong.

Prompto, too, possessed just one single vial of love. One modest little bottle, lying in wait of being given to one person in particular.

And as Ignis leaned in closer, their smiles connected as one; Prompto’s hand clasped Ignis’ own, so tightly that their vials shattered, the precious contents absorbed by their rightful recipients.


End file.
